closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Reg Grundy Productions/Summary
Background: Reg Grundy Productions, Inc. was the international production division of the Grundy Organization. Grundy International (1980-1982) Nicknames: "Icosahedron", "International Icosahedron" Logo: Same as the 1980 Grundy Organization "Icosahedron" logo, except the words "GRUNDY ORGANIZATION production" were replaced by "GRUNDY INTERNATIONAL". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on American airings of Prisoner: Cell Block H. Editor's Note: None. Reg Grundy Productions 1st Logo (1982) Nicknames: "RG Placeholder", "RG" Logo: Same as the 1960 Reg Grundy Production logo, except it was colored blue, the "RG" is modified, and instead of "production", we see "productions" below. All the text, except "RG" is in Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This is a placeholder logo. Seen on the 1982 pitchfilm of Sale of the Century. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1983) Nicknames: "RG Zoom-Out", "RG Placeholder II", "RG II" Logo: Superimposed on the credits, we see the "RG" logo from before in yellow, this time more modified, zooming out from the center right. Below it is the words "REG GRUNDY PRODUCTION" in a serif font. FX/SFX: The zoom out. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: An upbeat, jazzy brass fanfare can be heard (based on Aussie's Grundy Television theme - specifically the one used for Sale of the Century), along with the announcer saying "(name of show) is a Reg Grundy Production!" Availability: Rare. This is another placeholder logo before the next one came out. Seen on very early 1983 episodes of Sale of the Century. This made a surprise appearance on a televised obituary for Reg Grundy in May 2016. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1983-1987) Nicknames: "The Turning RG", "RG II" Logo: Superimposed on the credits, we see the "RG" logo from before, this time in a golden model, spinning it from left to right. Below it is the words "REG GRUNDY PRODUCTION" in a Helvetica Bold font, in the same color as "RG". The logo that is chroma-keyed against the respective show's backdrop. Variants: *On unaired pilots, there's a copyright notice below the logo. *On the unaired pilot of Party Line, the "RG" animation stops midway, and the words "REG GRUNDY PRODUCTION" in a non-bold font appearing in a checkerboard effect. The fanfare plays after the announcer is heard. FX/SFX: The logo spinning. Decent early 80s CGI. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: *On pilots, the end theme plays over the logos. *On the unaired 1985 pilot Matchmates, a different fanfare is heard. *On the 1984 pilot of Bruce Forsyth's Hot Streak, no announcer is heard. *On the 1984 pilot of Scrabble, an announcer (Rod Roddy) said "This is been a Reg Grundy Production!" Music/Sounds/Voice-over Trivia: Gene Wood and Marc Summers were the announcers on Bruce Forsyth's Hot Streak in '86 (this would be the only Grundy game that Gene Wood would announce for, aside from the 1985 pilot Matchmates, and as for Marc Summers, this show's announcing job came before he became host of Double Dare on Nickelodeon that same year). Availability: More rarer than the last logo. Seen on 1983-1987 episodes of Sale of the Century, 1984-1987 episodes of Scrabble, the short-lived game shows Time Machine (hosted by John Davidson) and Bruce Forsyth's Hot Streak, and the unaired pilots Run for the Money, Matchmates ''and ''Keynotes. Remains intact on Buzzr airings of the nighttime version of Sale of the Century. Like before, it made a surprise appearance on a televised obituary for Reg Grundy in May 2016. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1987-1997, October 13, 2008-March 20, 2009) Nicknames: "CGI RG", "RG Zoom-Out II" Logo: We see the CGI version of the "RG" from logos 2 and 3 zooms out from the center to right, this time the top of the "R"s shows its underside, rather than being curved. We also see the name "REG GRUNDY PRODUCTION" underneath the logo all in gold fading in. Variants: *Starting in 1996, the byline "A Pearson Television Company" appears below the copyright stamp. *On early episodes of'' Scattergories'' w/ Dick Clark in 1993, the RG logo was sort of silverish. The Reg Grundy Productions text was in a smaller font in white, and was not positioned directly below the logo. *On the 2008 revival of the UK game show Going for Gold, the logo is on a black background and is bylineless and textless. *On the 1992 pilot of Scattegories, as well as some international shows a copyright notice appears below, instead of the company name. *On various international shows, the fade in effect is absent. *On international shows, the text reads "A REG GRUNDY PRODUCTION" is below the logo instead of the standard company name, or the text would be translated depending on the country the show was from. *On later episodes of Scattegories, the logo is on a standalone red-black gradient background. *On the failed American pilot of Man O Man, the text appears in white, and in a different font. FX/SFX: The turning "RG", and the shining effect on the distributor logo. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the 2nd and 3rd logos. *On some shows, such as Scattergories in 1993 and the 1993 version of Scrabble, the end title music plays over the logo. *Other series, including international shows and Dangerous Women, the end theme plays without the fanfare or announcement. *On early episodes of the first series of Going for Gold, as well as few episodes of the 1989-1991 Sky One UK version of Sale of the Century, each episode ended with the following spiel over the closing bars of the show's theme - "Produced in association with (insert channel), this is a Reg Grundy Production!". Availability: Rare. It's retained on Sale of the Century (specifically the last few episodes of the NBC version) on Buzzr. It also appeared on Dangerous Women, later episodes of Scrabble, Scattergories, ''the UK version of ''Jeopardy!, Going for Gold, and Small Talk, among others. It made surprise appearances back-to-back on a televised obituary for Reg Grundy in May 2016. Editor's Note: None. Reg Grundy Productions Distribution (1991-1992) Logo: On a blue-black gradient background, we see the gold version of the 1960 Reg Grundy Production print logo. Above it is the words "Distributed by" in a golden Times New Roman font. Below it is the text "REG GRUNDY PRODUCTIONS, INC." also in a golden Times New Roman font. The logo shines. FX/SFX: The shining of the logo. Such a downgrade compared to the previous Reg Grundy logo. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound as the shining wipe effect. Availability: Seen on Dangerous Woman, right after the 4th Reg Grundy Productions logo. Editor's Note: None. Reg Grundy Productions S.A. (1992-1997) Logo: We see the 1960 Reg Grundy Production print script logo, this time tilted and in gold. Below it is the words "REG GRUNDY PRODUCTIONS S.A." in a gold serif font. It is surrounded by a blue box with a white outline. Below that is a copyright notice. Variants: *Sometimes, the logo is next to the Zeppelin Television S.A. logo. *On Uno Para Todas, the whole logo is in dark turquoise, and doesn't have the blue box filling. Plus "S.A." is bigger than the rest of the company name. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Spanish game shows, such as Aquí jugamos todos (the Spanish version of Everybody's Equal) and Uno Para Todas (the Spanish version of Man O Man). Editor's Note: None.